Marcel
Marcel, briefly identified as "Matilda", is a character from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Marcel was often the target of bullying due to his meek feminine appearance, often instigated by Gerald - who had chosen Marcel to act as his aid. Even so, Elliot Nightray would occasionally come to Marcel's rescue, earning Marcel's admiration. As a result, Marcel became the only male member of The Blue Rose Club; though he had to attend meetings disguised as "Matilda". Eventually, Marcel would plot with Josephine to force Gerald into retirement as prefect in favor of Elliot, as part of Project Coronation. Sadly, Project Coronation was a failed project, as Elliot and Leo soon learned of The Blue Rose Club's true motives and immediately forced its disbandment. After Leo reveals Marcel's true identity, Elliot decides not to hit Marcel, feeling as though he's not worth it and telling Marcel to quit playing him as a fool. With this, Marcel resolves to become stronger so that he could one day match Elliot on equal terms. Description Appearance Being a fourth-year student, Marcel was a 16 year old teenage male, described to have possessed a small and delicate build that better suited him for a female uniform. As Matilda, Marcel did in fact don a female uniform and wore a wig of shaggy brown hair of similar nature and purpose to Leo's hair; which was kept long to cover his eyes. Personality Overall, Marcel was rather vulnerable - though he proved to be loyal and hardworking, as he kept up with Gerald's demands wholeheartedly. However, Marcel's meekness made him an easy target for upperclassmen, who often taunted him as a result - knowing that Marcel was not strong enough to fight back. However, this proved to be Marcel's undoing, as it lead to his plotting of Gerald's downfall through a variety of threats and small acts of violence, proving that Marcel had been pushed past the point of breaking and was looking for any means of escaping his troubled situation. Regardless, after his intentions are discovered by Elliot and Leo, Marcel vows to grow stronger, hoping to one day meet Elliot as equals. History In his fourth year, Marcel had been chosen by Gerald - the sixth-year prefect who oversaw his dorm - to be his aid. Marcel, having learned of the secret society known as The Blue Rose Club, which functions on campus at Lutwidge Academy as a fan club to "Master Blue Rose", Elliot Nightray, Marcel approaches Josephine and asks to join. Josephine worried that having a boy in The Blue Rose Club would draw unwanted attention to them, as they conducted their activities in secret - however Marcel's enthusiasm coerced Josephine to allow him to join. As a precaution, Marcel would have to don the persona of "Matilda", for which he would disguise himself in a female uniform and wig and speak very little during meetings of The Blue Rose Club in order to not give away his identity. Sometime after, Marcel plots with Josephine to force Gerald to resign as prefect so that Elliot could replace him as the next eligible student within his dorm. As such, Marcel delivered a note to Gerald under his door, demanding that he resign as prefect. Plot Lutwidge Academy Arc One day, Gerald sends Marcel out to buy some ink for him, only to be confronted by several of the younger students from his dorm. These lowerclassmen then steal Gerald's ink bottle and proceed to play keep away with Marcel, leading him around frantically as he chases the ink bottle. Out of the blue, Elliot intervenes, grabbing the ink bottle from the lowerclassmen and returning it to Marcel; all while scolding Marcel for allowing lowerclassmen to bully an upperclassmen like himself. Marvelling at Elliot, Marcel waits until Elliot has left before he takes record of Elliot's exploits in his notebook. Later that day, Marcel attended a meeting of The Blue Rose Club as Matilda - remaining completely silent as the girls discussed Master Blue Rose's sneeze, as well as the incident involving Marcel earlier and the letter Josephine had received from "Gardener M". After dismissing The Blue Rose Club, Josephine asks that Marcel stay back; asking for a progress report for Project Coronation. In response - Marcel replies that Project Coronation is progressing smoothly, as Master Blue Rose's day of coronation draws near. Sometime after, Marcel sneaks behind Gerald and pushes him down a flight of stairs in order to further motivate Gerald to resign from his position as prefect. Shortly thereafter, Marcel delivers another note under Gerald's door, stating that "Petty weeds can be withered at any time." Marcel would later attend the following meeting of The Blue Rose Club in the girls common room where Josephine intended to reveal Project Coronation to the other members of the Blue Rose Club. However, things quickly get out of hand when the girls begin expressing various fantasies in order to explain why Elliot had been seen running sporadically around campus lately. When Josephine finally regains control of The Blue Rose Club, she explains Project Coronation to her fellow members, citing the secret ballot held a month before which decided that Elliot was the most eligible boy to become a prospect prefect. Just then, Elliot bursts through the door and denounces the members of The Blue Rose Club - having overheard everything they had said. Josephine attempts to explain that Project Coronation is a venture that only she and "Matilda" were aware of, asking that Elliot not blame the other girls for it; causing Marcel to quiver with fear. Leo then steps in and condemns Josephine, telling her that she's gone too far this time by threatening Gerald - and while it's entirely likely that Elliot would succeed Gerald as prefect, it wouldn't make Elliot happy. Leo then turns his attention to Marcel - asking if he'd really thought it would make Elliot happy - subsequently revealing to everyone that "Matilda" has been Marcel the whole time. Shocked by this revelation, Elliot runs up to Marcel and rips off his wig. Leo elaborates that in order to threaten and push Gerald down the stairs, The Blue Rose Club would have had to have had a male accomplice - and when he'd seen "Matilda", he pieced it all together easily. After Josephine details how Marcel had become "Matilda", Marcel explains that he'd come up with Project Coronation because, if he had to serve a prefect, he would've much rather served Elliot than Gerald. Grabbing Marcel by his shirt, Elliot lifts him to eye level - explaining that he's not going to hit Marcel because he's not worth hitting yet, as well as how he has zero interest in becoming a prefect, and even if he had, he'd attain the position with his own strength. Furthermore, Elliot makes it clear that Leo was right, as Marcel had assumed that he could accept being made a prefect by such underhanded means - which only proved that Marcel could never be his valet. With this, Elliot orders Marcel to quit playing him for a fool, before letting Marcel go and shoving him away. Due to his discovery of the true nature of The Blue Rose Club, Elliot forces it to disband - however Leo allows Josephine to repurpose the club, thereby instituting The Black Rose Club. Marcel doesn't join The Black Rose Club however, despite the other girls wanting him to, instead opting to become stronger so that he could be someone Elliot thought was worth hitting; ultimately becoming a guy who can fight and who is on equal terms with Elliot. Relationships Elliot Nightray Coming Soon! Gerald Coming Soon! Josephine Coming Soon! Appearances }} Trivia * As a student at Lutwidge Academy, Marcel would have to be of noble blood - however it is unknown which nobility he belongs to. Navigation = Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Caucus Race Content